


The Northshore Gays

by CrossedMoon



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Damien is trans sorry it's canon, F/F, Gays make a discord server, Group chat, Nonbinary Character, Regina's pink G wagon is a more prominent character than Regina herself, Texting, if you dont like furry talk just skip chapter 5, take a shot for every shane dawson and friends reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedMoon/pseuds/CrossedMoon
Summary: Damien made a discord server and chaos ensues-----Da(gay)mian: what’s up gaysNerd Loser: I’m biBicon: I’m biUh lub gorls: Girls





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PSA I have a mean girls server and you can message me over at @crossedmoon on Tumblr for the invite code

Da(gay)mian has created The Northshore Gays

ArtSpaceUhhGirls has joined the server

CadyHeron has joined the server

ArtSpaceUhhGirls has received the “Xtra-Special Gay” role

CadyHeron has received the “Xtra-Special Gay” role

#Gen

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: Nice nickname there Caddy

CadyHeron: I didn’t know Discord existed till 5 minutes ago and I panicked

ArtSpaceUhhGirls changed CadyHeron’s nickname to Ha Nerd

Ha Nerd: Hey! Not fair.

Da(gay)mian changed Ha Nerd’s nickname to Bicon

Bicon: Thank you!

Da(gay)mian: Now, I bet you all are wondering why I gathered you snaccs here

Bicon: I’m not a snacc

Bicon: I’m the whole damn meal

Bicon: 8)

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: If you’re a meal then i’m a buffett

Da(gay)mian: buffett

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: Shut

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: Up

Da(gay)mian: Actually lets unpack this

Da(gay)mian: What kind of buffet?

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: Pasta, duh

Bicon: Can it have chicken?

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: Chicken Alfredo

Bicon: With chicken?

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: It’s uh

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: Cady 

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: it’s called chicken alfredo

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: If there was no chicken

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: It would just be alfredo

Da(gay)mian: Pizza?

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: No it’s a fcking pasta bar

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: Not a goddamn pizza bar

Da(gay)mian: Good I hate buffet pizza

Bicon: What about Olive Garden breadsticks?

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: is it pasta?

Bicon: uhh, yes

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: WHEN WILL YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: IF ITS NOT PASTA

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: THEN ITS NOT GOING ON MY FUCKING PASTA BAR

Da(gay)mian changed ArtSpaceUhhGirls’s nickname to Pasta Slut

Da(gay)mian: Hot tea

Da(gay)mian has posted an image

Da(gay)mian: No literally

Bicon: ITS NOT PASTA WITHOUT BREADSTICKS

Pasta Slut: HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TEACH YOU THIS LESSON OLD MAN

Pasta Slut: IF ITS NOT PASTA ITS NOT VALID

Da(gay)mian: I’m with Caddy

Pasta Slut: how dare you

Pasta Slut: You come into my house

Pasta Slut: and you humiliate me

Pasta Slut: under my own roof

Da(gay)mian: I created the server technically it’s my house

Pasta Slut: In front of my children

Da(gay)mian: You’re a single teenage lesbian what children

Pasta Slut: How So Very Dare You

Pasta Slut: This is homophobia

Bicon: I’m cooking there’s breadsticks

Pasta Slut: NO

Pasta Slut: FOR EVERY BREADSTICK I FIND ON THE PREMISES I WILL REMOVE ONE DOLLAR OFF OF YOUR HOURLY PAY

Pasta Slut: ITS CALLED A PASTA BAR FOR A REASON

Da(gay)mian: THATS STUPID

Da(gay)mian: THATS SAYING BECAUSE ITS CALLED STARBUCKS COFFEE IT CAN ONLY SERVE COFFEE

Pasta Slut: WHO GOES TO STARBUCKS AND DOESNT GET COFFEE

Da(gay)mian: ME BITCH

Bicon: IF IM COOKING, THOSE BREADSTICKS ARE GOING IN THE OVEN

Bicon: YOU CANT STOP ME

Pasta Slut: FINE ILL JUST COOK EVERYTHING MYSELF 

Bicon: YALL CANT COOK FOR SHIT

Pasta Slut: YOU THOT

Da(gay)mian: She has a point

Pasta Slut: NOT YOU TOO

Da(gay)mian: Janis, babe, remember when you tried to make pasta?

Pasta Slut: no shut up

Bicon: ooh tea what happened

Da(gay)mian: She burnt the pasta because she didn’t realize you were supposed to put water in it

Pasta Slut: I will not stand for this

Pasta Slut: I am suing for defamation of character

Pasta Slut: you will be hearing from my lawyer soon

Bicon: Hey gays can I add Aaron to the server

Pasta Slut: uhh

Da(gay)mian: Sure!

Pasta Slut: isn’t this supposed to be a gay groupchat

Bicon: Aaron’s bi

AaronSamuels has joined the server

Da(gay)mian: Whats with all the boring nicknames

Pasta Slut changed AaronSamuels’s name to Nerd Loser

Bicon: Janis!

Nerd Loser: Nah its chill

Nerd Loser: accurate

Nerd Loser: So uh

Nerd Loser: Let me guess

Nerd Loser: Da(gay)mian-Damian obviously

Nerd Loser: Bicon-Cady

Nerd Loser: Pasta Slut- Janis

Bicon: 3 for 3 you win a prize!

Nerd Loser: pls explain Janis’s nickname

Da(gay)mian: Wild discussion

Nerd Loser: Understandable

Pasta Slut changed their nickname to uh lub gorls

~Direct message between Da(gay)mian and ArtSpaceUhhGirls~

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: Yeah so

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: I know they broke up

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: But I’m still allowed to be jealous

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: Right?

Da(gay)mian: Ah the passions of young love

Da(gay)mian: I have this wild idea that may take away the jealousy

Da(gay)mian: Fucking talk to her

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: Let me think about it

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: No

Da(gay)mian: Then I can’t help you 

Da(gay)mian: and don’t be mean to Aaron

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: Ditto

Da(gay)mian: <3

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: <3

~Direct message between CadyHeron and AaronSamuels~

CadyHeron: Gay crisis

AaronSamuels: You have a crush on Janis?

CadyHeron: Wow I can’t believe I’m friends with a telepath

CadyHeron: Am I being that obvious

AaronSamuels: Nah

AaronSamuels: It's just I’ve been on the receiving end of your crushes and I’m good at reading people

CadyHeron: what should I do

AaronSamuels: Have you tried talking to her about it?

CadyHeron: What do you take me for

CadyHeron: A fool?

CadyHeron: Dont answer that

AaronSamuels: If you ask Janis out by the end of the week I’ll give you a $25 starbae’s gift card

CadyHeron: Valid I’ll do it


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Damian rub their gay little hands together and think of a scheme to get the girls together

~The Northshore Gays~

#gen

Da(gay)mian: what’s up gays

Nerd Loser: I’m bi

Bicon: I’m bi

Uh lub gorls: Girls

Da(gay)mian: I love my children

Uh lub gorls: Damian I’m older than you

Bicon: Damian we’re all older than you

Da(gay)mian: The details don’t matter

Da(gay)mian: Fun game

Da(gay)mian: Who has the most big dick energy in this school

Bicon: Regina

Nerd Loser: Regina

Uh lub gorls: Regina

Da(gay)mian: least?

Uh lub gorls: Shane

Bicon: Shane

Nerd Loser: Shane

Nerd Loser: my bde sense is strong

Da(gay)mian sent a link

Da(gay)mian: take this sexual purity test

Da(gay)mian: I got 42/200

Uh lub gorls: 35/200

Bicon: 13/200

Nerd Loser: uh…

Nerd Loser: 73

Bicon: AARON

Nerd Loser: listen

Da(gay)mian: tea?

Nerd Loser: the girlfriend before Regina, wild

~direct message between Da(gay)mian and ArtSpaceUhhGirls~ 

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: “slept in the same bed as someone you  
liked.” Uh Yeah That's Called Being In Love With Your Best Friend

Da(gay)mien: Lit

ArtSpaceUhhGirls has blocked Da(gay)mien

~direct message between Da(gay)mian and CadyHeron~

Da(gay)mian: tell Janis to unblock me

CadyHeron: what did you do

Da(gay)mian: I said lit in our dm's 

CadyHeron: you deserve it

~direct message between CadyHeron and ArtSpaceUhhGirls~

CadyHeron: unblock him

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: He Deserves The Full Extent Of My Wrath

CadyHeron: I beg to differ

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: Then beg

~The Northshore Gays~

#gen

Uh lub gorls has unblocked Da(gay)mian

Da(gay)mian: FINALLY

Da(gay)mian: PLATONIC SOULMATES TOGETHER AGAIN

Nerd Loser: The Pinnacle of mlm/wlw solidarity

Bicon: excuse me

Nerd Loser: Cady we have nothing on them and you know it

Bicon: oh shit you right

Nerd Loser: also we dated like legit

Nerd Loser: not even bearding

Nerd Loser: pretty sure that goes way past solidarity

Uh lub gorls has sent a photo

Uh lub gorls: I spent 12 hours on this bitch

Nerd Loser: ha nice

Da(gay)mian: please don't tell me it was twelve hours straight through

Uh lub gorls: uhhhhhhhhhh

Da(gay)mian: Janice I swear to God and Jesus if you stay up till three am again working on a painting I will come into your house and steal all of your paints

Bicon: OH MY GOD

Bicon: I CANT BELIEVE IM BEST FRIENDS WITH MICHAELANGELO

Bicon: TRULY ICONIC

Bicon: <3<3<3<3<3

Uh lub gorls: :)

Nerd Loser: hey guys quick question

Bicon: shoot

Nerd Loser: can I sit with you guys at lunch? I love my teammates to death but they're so...hetero

Bicon: awww of course!

Da(gay)mian: also happy to have more gays at our table

Nerd Loser: Janis?

Uh lub gorls: yeah?

Nerd Loser: is it ok with you?

Uh lub gorls: oh yeah sure

~direct message between Da(gay)mian and AaronSamuels~

AaronSamuels: hey does Janis hate me

Da(gay)mian: no! She definitely doesn't hate you

AaronSamuels: then what's her problem with me? Like no tea no shade but she certainly isn't acting all buddy buddy with me

Da(gay)mian: she has a massive could be life-ruining lesbian crush on Cady and any beef she has with you is lingering jealousy from when y’all dated

AaronSamuels: so uh

AaronSamuels: Cady reciprocates

AaronSamuels: hey fun idea

AaronSamuels: wanna put our gay little brains together and make a plot to get them together 

AaronSamuels: I told Cady I'd give her a Starbucks gift card if she asked Janis out but girls are useless and I know she won't do it without our help

Da(gay)mian: I love a good gay scheme

~The Northshore Gays~

#gen

Da(gay)mian: are y’all busy Friday night

Nerd Loser: What's with the all the y’all’s? We live in Chicago not Alabama

Da(gay)mian: Listen Hunty

Da(gay)mian: I say y'all because I'm gay, not because I'm southern

Da(gay)mian: also thank god we don't live in Alabama  


Nerd Loser: to answer you’re question no I'm not busy  


Bicon: I'm free

Uh lub gorls: are we ever truly free

Uh lub gorls: no I'm not busy

Da(gay)mian: sleepover at my house 

Da(gay)mian: parents are gone for the weekend which means we can stay up as late as we want

Uh lub gorls: aw DUCK yeah

Uh lub gorls: I'm going to murder autocorrect with my bare hands

Uh lub gorls: I will use my fingers to rip out it's heart and stand above it triumphantly as blood drips down my arms

Da(gay)mian: ...anyway

Da(gay)mian: Cady can we all take your car from school

Bicon: of course

Bicon: speaking of cars

Bicon: DID YOU SEE THAT REGINA GOT A FUCKIJG PINK G  
WAGON DJSJFUWJZK

Uh lub gorls: I just realized something

Uh lub gorls changed Bicon’s nickname to Bacon

Bacon: fuck off


	3. Gay schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get their shit together long enough to make a scheme

~The Northshore Gays~

#gen

Vorebot has joined the server 

Bacon: Damien it's 3 am what did you do

Da(gay)mian: we havent had any incidents yet but I'm Just Being Cautious

———  
~The Northshore Gays~ 

#gen

AlcoholicDiscoBall has joined the server

AlcoholicDiscoBall has changed their nickname to Gretchen

Da(gay)mian: ha you did the reverse of what we did to Cady and Aaron

Bacon: Gretchen!

Da(gay)mian: I'm amassing a collection of gays

Nerd Loser: ooh amassing that's a word

Da(gay)mian: not really I learned it in fifth grade vocab

Gretchen: first of all, I'm pan

Gretchen: second, what the hell kind of advanced school did you go to

Da(gay)mian: K-8 Catholic school bitch

Uh lub gorls: his theory is that the Catholics are the reason he's so gay

Da(gay)mian: an act of rebellion

Da(gay)mian: on the plus side if you need to know anything about Catholicism I studied it immensely

Da(gay)mian: I knew more about the religion than my teachers 

Uh lub gorls: he got suspended once for fighting a teacher

Bacon: DAMIAN!

Da(gay)mian: ok listen

Da(gay)mian: it wasn't a physical fight 

Da(gay)mian: she didn't like that I was right so she suspended me

Da(gay)mian: Ms. Pernitsky was a old ass bitch who didn't know the difference between discipline and abuse and hated being proven wrong

Gretchen: sounds tramautic

Gretchen: I have another gay to add to your collection

HalloweenKYS has joined the server

HalloweenKYS: h-

HalloweenKYS: he-

Da(gay)mian: it's ok take your time

Gretchen: you're doing amazing sweetie

HalloweenKYS: hhhhhhhhhhhhh

HalloweenKYS: gebder 

Uh lub gorls: nice name

HalloweenKYS: thanks! Its my favorite holiday and my initials

Bacon: wait hold on

Bacon: Karen what's your middle name

HalloweenKYS: Yvonne

Da(gay)mian: YALL HOLY FUCK

Da(gay)mian: HOW DID WE NOT KNOW THIS

Uh lub gorls changed HalloweenKYS’s name to gebder?hhh

Da(gay)mian: that's a big ass bomb to drop on an unsuspecting gay like moi

~groupchat between Da(gay)mian, AaronSamuels, AlcoholicDiscoBall, and HalloweenKYS~

AaronSamuels changed the group chat name to A Gay Scheme

AaronSamuels changed their nickname to Gay Schemer #2

Da(gay)mian: number 2?

Gay Schemer #2: thought you would want to be number 1

Da(gay)mian changed their nickname to gay schemer #1

gay schemer #1: you know me so well

AlcoholicDiscoBall: y'all what's going on

gay schemer #1 changed AlcoholicDiscoBall’s nickname to gay bystander 

gay bystander changed their nickname to pan bystander

pan bystander: bitch

pan bystander changed HalloweenKYS’s nickname to enby bystander

Gay Schemer #2: ok so rundown of events

Gay Schemer #1: so we’re in Cady’s car on the way to my house

Gay Schemer #2: we told the girls this was just a sleepover 

Gay Schemer #1: but the truth is Janis and Cady have big old lesbian crushes on each other 

Gay Schemer #2: but Cady won't do anything cause she’s too worried about destroying their friendship

Gay Schemer #1: and Janice is a fucking coward

Gay Schemer #1: so we took matters into our own competent gay hands 

Gay Schemer #2: and we're gonna get them together 

pan bystander: ooh I want every detail

Gay Schemer #1: ok so

Gay Schemer #1: like we said, we’re in Cady’s car

Gay Schemer #2: actually let's get off track for a second

Gay Schemer #2: did Regina actually get a pink G?

pan bystander: Yeah

Gay Schemer #2: shit I knew she was rich

Gay Schemer #2: but a whole ass G wagon

pan bystander: oh yeah she’s been picking up some remote work from some fashion designer in New York

pan bystander: her parents payed half for the car and she payed for the other half and the customization 

gay schemer #1: So Cady’s driving, Janice has shotgun, and Aaron and I are sitting in the back

Gay Schemer #2: Damian has the aux cord and if I have to hear one more rendition of a female power ballad from him I will shoot my own ear drums out 

Gay Schemer #2 has sent a video

Gay Schemer #2: I have been cursed

gay schemer #1: listen up bitch, how did you even know they were female power ballads

Gay Schemer #2: because you said, out loud, “I'm going to perform my female power ballad playlist for y’all”

gay schemer #1: to be fair

gay schemer #1: the actual playlist name is “Yaas bitch slay”

Gay Schemer #2 sent a video

Gay Schemer #2: now the girls are arguing about pineapple on pizza 

Enby bystander: I can't believe Cady hates pineapple so much

Pan bystander: You like pineapple on pizza?

Enby bystander: yeah?

Pan bystander: we’re breaking up

Pan bystander: jk love you

Enby bystander: heart

Gay Schemer #1: uhh K did you mean to put the emoji  


Enby bystander: no

Gay Schemer #2: we are pulling up to Damian’s I repeat We Are Pulling Up To Damian’s 

Gay Schemer #1: I am putting on movie and ordering the pizza

Gay Schemer #2: Damian just left the room to order the pizza and Janis shouted “Get pineapple!” Then Cady tackled her

Gay Schemer #2 sent a photo

Gay Schemer #2: mmmm whatcha say

Gay Schemer #2: Ok so now Damian walked back into the room and said “I got pineapple, anchovies, and sweet pepper on the pizza”

Gay Schemer #2 sent a video 

Gay Schemer #2: I can't believe Cady Heron murdered two people

Enby bystander: what movie 

gay schemer #1: what?

Enby bystander: you said you put on a movie, what movie?

gay schemer #1: oh! Love Simon

Pan bystander: I never would've guessed

gay schemer #1: PIZZA’S HERE THE PLAN IS IN ACTION

Gay Schemer #2: ok so the bois left the room and fun fact

Gay Schemer #2: the room the gals are in locks from the outside

~direct message between ArtSpaceUhhGirls and Da(gay)mian~

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: DAMIEN MICHAEL HUBBARD UNLOCK THE DOOR THIS INSTANT

Da(gay)mian: Janis Elise Sarkisian confess your feelings to Cady

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: really

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: is this what this is about 

Da(gay)mian: Every second you procrastinate doing this is more pizza that Aaron and I will be eating without you

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: ugh fine give me 5 minutes 

~A Gay Scheme~

Pan bystander: Updates?

Gay Schemer #2 sent a photo

Enby bystander: god finally they've been in love with each other since a month after they met

~The Northshore Gays~

#gen

Uh lub gorls changed their name to Cady’s girlfriend

Bacon changed their name to Janis’s girlfriend

Janis’s girlfriend: @nerd loser hand it over bitch

Nerd Loser: good thing we’re going to Starbuck’s tomorrow


	4. The gang's all together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina joins the server ft mall shenanigans

FemmeFatale has joined the server

FemmeFatale: waddup thots

Gretchen: I invited Regina

Da(gay)mian: we've been discussing you

FemmeFatale: really?

Da(gay)mian: well not you exactly

Da(gay)mian: more your G

FemmeFatale: oh you mean Taylor?

Nerd Loser: you named your car?

FemmeFatale: yeah?

Janis’s girlfriend: I have many questions about it

FemmeFatale: -yes I payed for most of it and for all of the customization  
-yes you can ride in it  
-no you can't drive it

FemmeFatale: did you two finally get together?

Janice’s girlfriend: yes!!!!!!

FemmeFatale: so I know who Janice and Cady are, Damien and Gretchen are obvious

FemmeFatale: gebder?hhh is Karen I'm guessing

FemmeFatale: which leaves Nerd Loser as Aaron?

Nerd Loser: bazinga

FemmeFatale: Never say that again in front of me if you want to live to see sunset

Cady’s girlfriend: Bazinga

FemmeFatale has posted an image

Nerd Loser: oh shit the then perish eyes

Janice’s girlfriend: lay one hand on my girlfriend and the last thing you’ll see before you die a painful death is my face smiling over you

Da(gay)mian: kids could you lighten up a little

FemmeFatale: I will kill you slowly, starting with your dignity

Cady’s girlfriend: bold of you to assume I have dignity

Cady’s girlfriend: also DAMIEN MAKE THE THEN PERISH EYES AN EMOTE

Da(gay)mian: :thenperish:

Cady’s girlfriend: YALL

Cady’s girlfriend: so Damien and I are at the mall

FemmeFatale: why are you at the mall at 9 am

Cady’s girlfriend: and Auntie Anne’s opens

Cady’s girlfriend: so like three people are converging on the tiny little pretzel stand trying to be first in line

Cady’s girlfriend: then Damian comes BARRELING through the food court and shouts “MOVE IM GAY”

Cady’s girlfriend: AND THE OTHER PEOPLE ACTUALLY STOPPED

Cady’s girlfriend sent a photo

Cady’s girlfriend: I got a mid-action photo

Janice’s girlfriend: NYOOM

Gretchen: I'm here, I'm queer, I'm filled with much fear

Da(gay)mian: mood

Cady’s girlfriend: big mood

Janice’s girlfriend: mood

Nerd Loser: mood

Gebder?hhh: mood

FemmeFatale: bood

Da(gay)mian: Also

Da(gay)mian sent a photo

Da(gay)mian: The gag worked and we got our pretzels

FemmeFatale: Hold up I’m headed there can I join you two

Cady’s girlfriend: yeet

Da(gay)mian: Jan honey I love you

Da(gay)mian: but please stop saying Yeet

FemmeFatale: Ok I see you guys I’m headed to your table

FemmeFatale: SHIT GUYS

FemmeFatale: JANIS JUST THREW DAMIAN INTO THE TRASH CAN

FemmeFatale sent a video

Cady’s girlfriend: He told me to stop saying yeet

Cady’s girlfriend: so I yeeted him into the trash can

Cady’s girlfriend: where he belongs

Nerd Loser: yeeted?

Janis’s girlfriend: yeeten?

gebder?hhh: yote

Da(gay)mian: now that I have cleaned myself off after that major disaster

Da(gay)mian: we have acquired the lipstick lesbian

Da(gay)mian: HOLY FUCK

Da(gay)mian: Caddy just came up behind us and tackled Janis

FemmeFatale sent a video

Nerd Loser: someone’s gonna get a concussion from all these tackles

Janis’s girlfriend: my mom was going to the mall anyway so i asked her to take me

Da(gay)mian sent a video

Da(gay)mian: The gays are back in town

FemmeFatale: Power Strut™ 

Janis’s girlfriend: Ok so first of all

Cady’s girlfriend: Cady’s bi

Janis’s girlfriend: awww babe you knew what I was going to say

Nerd Loser: Tag yourslef I’m Damian laughing in the background

FemmeFatale: yourslef

Gretchen: I’m the girl totally checking out Regina in the background

Gebder?hhh: I’m Cady almost tripping cause she’s too busy staring at Janis

Janis’s girlfriend: kjdsfhakwajkasfh shut up

Da(gay)mian: I have been slacking in my roles department 

Gebder?hhh has received the role “What the fuck is a gender”

Da(gay)mian has received the role “What the fuck is a gender”

Janis’s girlfriend has received the role “key smashing bottom”

Janis’s girlfriend: Wha-

Janis’s girlfriend: actually no that’s valid

FemmeFatale has received the role “Lipstick lesbian”

Gretchen has received the role “trying her best”

Nerd Loser has received the role “Bicon”

Janis’s girlfriend: Oh come on!

Janis’s girlfriend has received the role “Bicon”

Janis’s girlfriend: Thank you!

Cady’s girlfriend has received the role “Platonic power couple”

Da(gay)mian has received the role “Platonic power couple’

Da(gay)mian: ok i’m done for now

FemmeFatale posted a photo

FemmeFatale: my baby’s getting all clean!

Nerd Loser: wow I can’t believe Regina’s pink G is more iconic than Regina herself

Gretchen: Who the fuck is Regina I only know Taylor


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans problems and I express my love of Ocean's 8 through this fic

~The Northshore Gays~

Da(gay)mian created the “Gebder” channel

#Gebder

Gebder?hhh: never gonna get over that typo

Gedber?hhh: hm

Da(gay)mian: nope

Da(gay)mian: I needed somewhere to complain about my binder

Gebder?hhh: at least you can bind

Gebder?hhh: my girls are so iconique I can't bind without outing   
myself

Da(gay)mian: rip in piece 

Gebder?hhh: how do you do it

Da(gay)mian: do what

Gebder?hhh: 99% pass at 18

Da(gay)mian: a mixture of luck, a supportive mother, and witchcraft

Gebder?hhh: father?

Da(gay)mian: in and out of the picture, unsupportive

Gebder?hhh: at least you have a father

Da(gay)mian: eh sometimes I wish it was just me and my mom

Da(gay)mian: but he brings home most of the money

Gebder?hhh: welp that’s 

Gebder?hhh: good?

Da(gay)mian: eh

Da(gay)mian: I've lived my life with him being unsupportive of me since I was 14

Da(gay)mian: I'll be out of the house in a year

#gen

Janis’s girlfriend: H-hewwo is anybody thewe

Nerd Loser: *cave slowly begins to fill with water*

Janis’s girlfriend: H-hewwo pwease somebody hewp me H-ewwo!!

Nerd Loser: *you can feel the surface of the water barely lapping at you*

Janis’s girlfriend: Nononono hewwo!! Hewwo! Hewp me

Nerd Loser: God wwest youw soul

Janis’s girlfriend: Hewwo! Ma’am why awe you doing this to me Hewwo!! Hewp me pwease

Nerd Loser sent an image

Janis’s girlfriend: M-mr obama is that you Hewwo! Pwease hewp me i seem to be in a wittle bit of twubble mr obama hewwo H-hewwo

Janis’s girlfriend: @(• x •)@

Janis’s girlfriend: Pwease Mr Obama Pwease save me I downt wanna die 

Janis’s girlfriend: H-hewwo mr obama awe you still thewe

Nerd Loser sent an image

Janis’s girlfriend: M-mr obama pwease im drowning H-hewwo im scawed

Janis’s girlfriend: Ill doing anything fow you mr obama pwease hewp

Nerd Loser: Anything?

Janis’s girlfriend: Anything for you mr obama :3

Nerd Loser: :thenperish:

Janis’s girlfriend: D:

Cady’s girlfriend changed Janis’s girlfriend’s nickname to furry

Cady’s girlfriend changed Nerd Loser’s nickname to Pwease Mr Obama

Gretchen: …

Gretchen: Anyway

Pwease Mr Obama changed their nickname to Nerd Loser

Nerd Loser: I hate myself

furry: Oh come on we all know Regina’s the real furry

FemmeFatale: excuse me

Cady’s girlfriend: We summoned her

FemmeFatale: Gretchen’s the furry

furry changed their nickname to Bicon

Gretchen: WHAT

Gretchen: YOU SAID YOU’D KEEP THAT A SECRET

Nerd Loser: wild

Da(gay)mian: hey kids what’s going on

Bicon: scroll up

Da(gay)mian: oh god no

Da(gay)mian: If you didn’t plan that I admire Aaron’s willingness to step up to bat

Nerd Loser: I’m shocked no one interrupted us

Cady’s girlfriend: wait hold up

Cady’s girlfriend: are we just going to ignore the fact that Regina just revealed that Gretchen’s a furry

Da(gay)mian: are you saying you’re surprised at that fact?

Cady’s girlfriend: ...good point

Bicon: Janis is that no fear one fear meme but the first panel says no boys then the middle one says Damien and the last one says one boy

Gebder?hhh sent a photo

Cady’s girlfriend: how did you do that so fast

Gebder?hhh: I’ve had that saved for weeks

Cady's girlfriend: K you are...surprising at times

Gebder?hhh: I've been told

~direct message between Da(gay)mian and ArtSpaceUhhGirls~

Da(gay)mian: hhhhh

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: you good fam?

Da(gay)mian: not

Da(gay)mian: great?

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: aww babe wanna come over?

Da(gay)mian: I don't know how I'd get there

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: Cady’s coming over I can have her pick you up

Da(gay)mian: if it's not too much trouble

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: nah I'd rather you be here than alone and sad

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: Cady pirated Ocean’s 8 on her laptop and I'm making pasta it'll be a gay ass night

Da(gay)mian: wait were you guys having a date

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: technically? We’re over at each other’s house almost every night but we'd love to have you over

~The Northshore Gays~

#gen

Da(gay)mian: Y'all

Da(gay)mian: I'm in Caddy’s car rn and she’s hyped on caffeine

Da(gay)mian: fear

Cady’s girlfriend: tell the bitch if she kills you cause she's too wired to drive I Will Break Up With Her

FemmeFatale: oh shit

Da(gay)mian: I relayed that message and Cady screamed “SHIT” and suddenly started driving like a normal human being

Da(gay)mian: she's crying?

Bicon: BABE IM SORRY  
C  
ady’s girlfriend: what the fuck aren't you driving

Da(gay)mian: she's using voice to text it's fine

Da(gay)mian: everything is ok

Da(gay)mian: the precious cargo has arrived safely

Da(gay)mian: Cady’s here too

Bicon: thot

Cady’s girlfriend: Cady open the dirhbxek

Da(gay)mian: CADY HERON STOP TACKLING EVERYONE

Da(gay)mian sent a photo

FemmeFatale: that's gay

Nerd Loser: why did she tackle her like she hasn't seen her in 4 years

Nerd Loser: they saw each other at school today

Nerd Loser: I'm in History with them they wouldn't stop passing notes

Da(gay)mian: shhhhh

Da(gay)mian: let the lesbians be dramatic

FemmeFatale: says you

Da(gay)mian: ??? I'm not a lesbian???

FemmeFatale: I meant you're dramatic hitch 

Nerd Loser: hitch

Da(gay)mian: hitch

FemmeFatale: shut

FemmeFatale: up

Gebder?hhh: hotch

Gebder?hhh: oh wow 

Gebder?hhh: I can't 

Gebder?hhh: type 

Cady’s girlfriend: Girlfriend and soulmate- acquired  
Pasta- made  
Pirated Ocean’s 8- on laptop  
I AM FORCIBLY HAVING FUN

FemmeFatale: are you saying that Cady is your girlfriend and your soulmate or that Cady is your girlfriend and Damian is your soulmate

Cady’s girlfriend: Cady is my girlfriend and Damian is my soulmate duh

Da(gay)mian: I know Cady is straight edge but when she has caffeine she certainly acts like she's drunk

Cady’s girlfriend: at that part in the movie where Debby’s like “no he's I don't want he's” Cady just shouted “THATS REGINA” and started laughing 

Da(gay)mian: she hasn't stopped it's been 5 minutes

FemmeFatale: I mean

FemmeFatale: I am Debby Ocean in spirit

FemmeFatale: my one question is where the FUCK is my Cate Blanchett

Nerd Loser: if we were one of the 8 who would we be

Gebder?hhh: I'm Anne Hathaway 

Gretchen: I'm HBC

Da(gay)mian: I'm the mom

Nerd Loser: I'm the jewel girl

Cady’s girlfriend: I'm the pickpocket

Bicon: I'm Rihanna

FemmeFatale: I'm Debby and any future girlfriend of mine is Cate

Nerd Loser: Ocean’s 8 is great for everyone 

Nerd Loser: for straight girls it's got girl power

Nerd Loser: for wlw it's got 8 attractive ladies

Nerd Loser: for mlm it's got clever planning and a good pull off 

Nerd Loser: for straight guys-

Nerd Loser: uhhh

Gebder?hhh: Anne Hathaway?

Gretchen: nah Anne belongs to teh gays 

Da(gay)mian: Straight guy’s reactions to Ocean’s 8 is the adult virgin vine but it's “8 successful criminals? The feminists are taking over”

Cady’s girlfriend: babe I wish that wasn't so accurate 

Cady’s girlfriend: Cady and I are in English class with Shane Oman

Cady’s girlfriend: and we were talking about the movie

Cady’s girlfriend: and Shane legit says “8 woman pulling off a heist that takes 11 men, sounds like feminist propaganda”

Cady’s girlfriend: then Cady, the absolute legend

Cady’s girlfriend: pipes up and goes “actually technically it was 7 woman, Daphne was one of the 8”

FemmeFatale: small dick energy

Da(gay)mian: yeah we discussed that before you joined

Da(gay)mian: anyway the heist is starting so the three of us are going to shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I added the then perish conversation till I was editing it


	6. The plot thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Principal Duvall makes a request and Damian takes it a few (a lot) steps farther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of these days I'll remember to consistently title my chapters

~The Northshore Gays~

#gen

Da(gay)mian: Y’all so I have a story

Bicon: Tea?

Nerd Loser: oooh tea tea tea

Da(gay)mian: So during eighth period Mr. Duvall calls Janis and I into his office

Da(gay)mian: We’re both like “shit what did we do”

Da(gay)mian: So we go into his office and he’s like “So the first assembly is coming up soon. The staff and I were talking and decided that what happened last year should absolutely not happen again, would you be willing to tell the story of what happened as sort of a...cautionary tale?”

Cady’s girlfriend: I’m taking over the story now. So Duvall tells us all this and then, after sitting for a minute, Damian leans forward and goes “I can do you one better.”

Cady’s girlfriend:Then he’s like “I wrote a musical based on the events of last year, would you be willing to let us perform it”

FemmeFatale: Damian…

Da(gay)mian: Listen

Da(gay)mian: The tea was too hot I had to let it out somehow

Da(gay)mian: ANYWAY

Da(gay)mian: I’ll email you the scripts 

Cady's girlfriend: Wait hold up

Cady’s girlfriend: Regina

FemmeFatale: yes?

Cady’s girlfriend: I read the script, and the musical villianizes you, are you ok with that?

FemmeFatale: are the freshmen going to be there?

Cady’s girlfriend: ...yeah

FemmeFatale: I'll do it

FemmeFatale: I still want to have some power in this school 

FemmeFatale: and I don't want some cocky freshman to fuck it up

Da(gay)mian: ok gteat 

Cady’s girlfriend: gteat

Da(gay)mian: we have 1 month and I want the drama teacher to be QUAKING

Da(gay)mian has created the #meangirls channel

#meangirls

FemmeFatale: tag yourself as lines from your character 

FemmeFatale: I'm “I will grind you to sand with my Louboutin heel”

Gretchen: I'm “I feel like an iPhone without a case”

Cady’s girlfriend: I'm “thats tits!”

Bicon: i'm “I am filled with calculust”

Nerd Loser: I'm “you try hard to impress but end up acting like a tool”

Bicon: Damian I'm offended I wasn't that dumb while crushing on Aaron

Nerd Loser: Cady…

Da(gay)mian: Cady…

Cady’s girlfriend: Cady…

FemmeFatale: Cady…

Bicon: wow I can't believe I'm being attacked under my own roof

Da(gay)mian: again

Da(gay)mian: I'm the owner of the server 

Da(gay)mian: it's my roof

Da(gay)mian: my rules

Bicon: but dad

FemmeFatale: I can't believe Damien is the second youngest one here yet he's still our dad

Da(gay)mian: anyway rehearsals at my house Monday, Wednesday, Thursday better be there bitches

FemmeFatale: Damien!

FemmeFatale: in front of the kids!

FemmeFatale: watch your language!

Da(gay)mian: Regina can we take your G to rehearsals

FemmeFatale: Taylor only holds 5

Bicon: Jan and I will sit in the back back

FemmeFatale: ok but no making out in the G

FemmeFatale: and if you spill anything I Will Kill You Slowly And Painfully

Bicon: YAAAAAAAS

Da(gay)mian: anyway I got this cute guy from drama to help me with the music so he'll drive over there to and accompany us on the piano

Cady's girlfriend: Damian…

Cady’s girlfriend: how much of this is a plot to get together with the cute boy

Da(gay)mian: like...25%

Da(gay)mian: 50% to be stage manager for the spring musical

Da(gay)mian: So right after school tmmr, we’ll all pile into the G and head to Starbae’s, then go to my house

Da(gay)mian: We’ll do a readthrough tmmr

FemmeFatale: Who even says Starbae’s anymore

Da(gay)mian: Me

Nerd Loser: me

Nerd Loser: Listen...Regina...if you were a mlm...you would understand

Bicon: Why are you using that many ellipses

Nerd Loser: If you were a mlm...you would understand

#Gen

FemmeFatale: I find it funny that Janis’s nickname is still Cady’s girlfriend but Cady moved on

Cady’s girlfriend changed their nickname to I’m divorcing Caddy

Bicon changed their nickname to BABE NO

I’m divorcing Caddy changed their nickname to Sorry it was a joke

BABE NO changed their name to I forgive you <3

FemmeFatale: I love watching my children fight through nicknames

I forgive you <3 changed Sorry it was a joke’s nickname to love of my life <3 <3

I forgive you <3 changed their nickname to Bicon

love of my life <3 <3 changed their nickname to edgy artist

edgy artist: gotta keep up my persona

FemmeFatale: Persona? You were sobbing about how much you loved Cady in voice chat last night

Bicon: I MISSED THAT!?!?!?!?!?

edgy artist: Regina you can shut up now

Gretchen: Wait guys what is this family tree 

FemmeFatale: Damian-dad  
Me-mom  
All the rest of y’all-our children  
Aaron-the really cool gay uncle

Nerd Loser: Bi

FemmeFatale: Aaron-the really cool bi uncle

Nerd Loser: thaanky ou

edgy artist: Aaron what the fuck

Nerd Loser: I typed that out really fast my mom almost caught me on my phone im not supposed to be on it this late


	7. Rehearsal starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head to their first rehearsal

~The Northshore Gays~

#gen

Da(gay)mian: ok everyone you have 5 minutes to get to the G or we’re leaving you in the dust

Bicon: hold on I’m across campus let me just YEET over there

edgy artist: Caddy last one there has to pay for the other’s drink

FemmeFatale: Ok they’re on opposite ends of the parking lot and 

FemmeFatale sent a photo

FemmeFatale: WHAT is Cady doing

Gretchen: Yaaas out naruto that bitch

FemmeFatale: at least Janis actually knows how to run

FemmeFatale: ...Cady got here first

Gretchen: I’m swinging around to pick up K I’ll be there in like 90 seconds

Nerd Loser: Fucking

Nerd Loser: Wait for me Norbury just stopped me in the hallway

Nerd Loser: “Oh Aaron I noticed your grade drastically improved in calculus I’m glad you found a way to finally understand it” It’s called having Cady “math genius” Heron as your best friend

Nerd Loser: I feel like she would know that

Nerd Loser: Jesus Christ she’s rambling

Nerd Loser: someone call me I need a quick escape

Gretchen: Gotcha

Nerd Loser: Thanks Gretch

FemmeFatale: Taylor Elizabeth-running  
All the gays-acquired  
Scripts-on phones  
I AM FORCIBLY REMOVED FROM THE NORTHSHORE SCHOOL PROPERTY

Da(gay)mian: Alright I made a car ride playlist it’s going full blast if you wanna talk text in here if you talk out loud no one will hear you

edgy artist posted a photo

edgy artist: We’re comfy back here

Gretchen: aww I love my favorite lesbians

Gebder?hhh changed their nickname to K

K: Hey guys is it ok if you just call me K till i figure out a name I’m comfortable with

Gretchen: of course, love!

Nerd Loser: neato I need some coffee

Nerd Loser: I was up till 1 going over this script I need my caffeine

edgy artist: wow I can’t believe our resident jock cares so much about a musical

Nerd Loser: Janis I-

Nerd Loser: I was literally Lucas in Addam’s Family last year

edgy artist: oh yeah fuck

FemmeFatale: Ok we’re at starbucks what does everyone

Da(gay)mian: Venti chai tea

K: Grande white bean frap

Gretchen: Venti caramel macchiato 

edgy artist: grande black coffee

Bicon: Grande triple mocha frap

Nerd Loser: Venti iced vanilla latte

Da(gay)mian: Wow why is Regina so iconic

Da(gay)mian:Sitting in her customized pink G wagon sipping a pink drink

Nerd Loser: Trisha Paytas who

Gretchen: I just heard a very loud “FUCK” from the back what happened

~direct message between Da(gay)mian and ArtSpaceUhhGirls~

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: Damian we need napkins stat

ArtSpaceUhhGirls: don’t tell Regina anything

~The Northshore Gays~

#gen

edgy artist: everything’s fine!

edgy artist: Cady accidentally elbowed me in the hip when we hit a bump and I was surprised

FemmeFatale: ...ok

Bicon: REGINA YOURE DRIVING

Da(gay)mian: she was at a stoplight

Da(gay)mian: Gay idea

Da(gay)mian: what if we make Shane Oman in the musical

Da(gay)mian: just the shittiest person

Gretchen: rt

Nerd Loser: rt

Bicon: rt

Bicon: Damien to Shane’s face: “oh yeah we made everyone a two dimensional character we definitely over exaggerated a lot of things”  
Damien behind Shane’s back: “no he's actually that shitty” 

K: it’s true

FemmeFatale: Ok thots we’re here get out of the car

Gretchen sent a video

Gretchen: Cady why

Bicon: ok listen

Bicon: She said get out

Bicon: So I yeeted out of there

FemmeFatale: Damian I wrote fugly slut in the burn book not fugly cow

Da(gay)mian: OK listen

Da(gay)mian: if I put slut the next line would be “hey Cady how you like me nut”

Da(gay)mian: which one would you rather have

edgy artist: nut

Nerd Loser: “not a chance if she suspected I was any kind of reproductive threat” cut to rn where Regina is raging lesbian the only threat to Regina reproducing is her own homosexuality

FemmeFatale: Janis Elise Sarkisian why does the back of my G smell like spilled coffee

edgy artist: cause we just had coffee in there duh

FemmeFatale: ITS STICKY

Bicon: FUCKING RUN BABE

edgy artist: pwease hewp me

Nerd Loser: sorry dude you're on your own

edgy artist: CADDY HELDJFJSJ

Bicon: Jesus christ what happened

edgy artist: I locked myself in the bathroom 

FemmeFatale: you can't hide forever

FemmeFatale: you're in the first song

FemmeFatale: and you don't want to disappoint Damian do you?

FemmeFatale: come out come out wherever you are

Gretchen: a mood is Janis screaming “IM GAY” from the bathroom

Bicon: I GOT REGINA HELD DOWN RUN JANIS RUN

Da(gay)mian: I’m in the basement and I heard a thud and my   
first thought was “Caddy tackled someone again"

Nerd Loser: I mean...you're right 

Nerd Loser sent a photo

Da(gay)mian: god damnit

Da(gay)mian: the cute piano guy is here you have three minutes to get down to the basement before I lock the door

FemmeFatale: ugh fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you know it's my fic? Shane Oman hate and Regina's pink G is mentioned


	8. Cady listens to Mamma Mia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> currently using this fic to express my love for movies cause everyone in my life wants me to shut the fuck up about them

~The Northshore gays~

#gen

Nerd Loser: y'all...I'm hanging out with the hets...save me

Nerd Loser: apparently calling your ex a bitch is het culture they're all doing it

Nerd Loser: “Aaron what about you? Any bitches you dated” excuse me my two high school ex’s are my best friends and the greatest people in the world

Bicon: awww <3

FemmeFatale: Aaron is there a chance I can rescue you I was headed to Starbucks anyway

Nerd Loser: thank you!!!! I'll send you the address I love you forever

Bicon: awww mlm/wlw solidarity

Da(gay)mian: EXCUSE

edgy artist: ME

FemmeFatale: when you mention mlm/wlw in any context that isn't talking about the those two it's like summoning a two headed gay demon

edgy artist: Regina that's the most accurate read anyone’s ever done of us

edgy artist: I am wracked with fuckor

FemmeFatale: get off Tumblr you dweeb

edgy artist: how did you know that was from Tumblr if you're not on it yourself

FemmeFatale: ...shit

edgy artist: wait really?

edgy artist: I was making a joke

FemmeFatale: Gretch and I run a sapphic positivity blog

edgy artist: ooh send the url

FemmeFatale: @sapphicvibesonly

edgy artist: …I'm already following you

Da(gay)mian: wow this is prime rejanis content

Bicon: uhmmm? 

Bicon: bitch

Da(gay)mian: I meant platonically

Da(gay)mian: but why is that the plot of a fanfic

Da(gay)mian: “F4F?” on Ao3 Regina George/Janis Sarkisian F/F 40k 

Bicon: watch your fucking back next time we’re together 

Da(gay)mian: caddy you can't kill me till the musical is over

Bicon: you havw one month left to live

FemmeFatale: havw

Bicon: FUCK

Gretchen sent a photo

Gretchen: spotted a pink G in the wild

Nerd Loser: oh my God are y’all here

Gretchen: ya K and I are inside 

Gretchen: come join us!

Nerd Loser sent a photo

Nerd Loser: wow I can't believe the four most iconic people on the planet have gathered 

edgy artist: God help us all

K: there is no god 

K: only us

Bicon: jdjsjdakhskskrkdj K what the hell

Da(gay)mian: K is an old god in the body of a modern day teenager

Gretchen: They have not smiled once during this conversation I think you may be onto something 

Nerd Loser: SHIT THE STORE IS PLAYING DESPACITO

edgy artist: that's so sad

Gretchen: Aaron got on the table

Gretchen sent a video

Gretchen: tag yourself

edgy loser: I'm the cashier in the background who looks like they would rather be anywhere else than there

K: I'm Regina shouting at him in the backgrodndjsj

Gretchen: he fell on K

Gretchen sent a photo

Gretchen: mmm whatcha say

Da(gay)mian: hey gays 

Da(gay)mian: Gay/Bi/Lesbian Distinguished/Functional/Disaster tag yourself

Bicon: disaster bi

edgy artist: disaster lesbian

Nerd Loser: functional bi

FemmeFatale: distinguished lesbian

Gretchen: disaster pan

K: functional

K: no sexuality just functional

Da(gay)mian: mooood

edgy artist: that’s a motherfucking lie and fallacy

edgy artist: you goddamn disaster gay

Da(gay)mian: ...anyway

Da(gay)mian: I hope y’all aren’t busy Saturday cause I’m holding 7 tickets in my hand to Mamma Mia 2 at 12:35 pm for Saturday

Bicon: DAMIEN HUBBARD I LOVE YOU

Nerd Loser: lit

edgy artist has blocked Nerd Loser

Nerd Loser: wha?

Bicon: sorry dude you said the forbidden word

Nerd Loser: I thought the forbidden word was vore?

Vorebot: @Nerd Loser referenced the forbidden word, setting the counter back to 0. The server went 8 days without mentioning it

Bicon: am now listening to the original soundtrack in preparation, will give live reactions to relistening to it

Bicon: I want Amanda Seyfried to sing me to sleep

FemmeFatale: that is Meryl Streep thirst erasure and I will not stand for it

edgy artist: Every wlw thirsts after Meryl Streep that’s an implied fact

Bicon: I LOVE MONEY

Bicon: ...the song

Bicon: I like the object too 

Gretchen: K and I were watching the movie a couple months ago and I forgot how funny that shot while Donna sings about going to Las Vegas and winning a fortune every time i  
think about it I laugh

K sent a photo

K: proof her statement is true

Da(gay)mian: god Gretchen has such a pretty laughing face

Gretchen: Thank you? No one’s ever told me that before

Da(gay)mian: That’s blasphemy

Bicon: Listen…

Bicon: hear me out

Bicon: Casting Pierce Brosnan in a role that requires a lot of singing was a mistake

FemmeFatale: rt

edgy artist: rt

Bicon: he’s an attractive man until he opens his moth

Gretchen: moth?

Bicon: Lay All Your Love On Me came on and I panicked

Bicon: I have some things to say about Sophie and Sky’s relationship but it’s such a good song

Da(gay)mian: “such a good song” you say like every song isn’t a bop and awesome

edgy artist: to be fair...slipping through my fingers isn’t a bop

edgy artist: it’s one of the best songs on the album but it’s hard to bop when you’re crying

Da(gay)mian: oh shit you’re right

Bicon: I forgot how much Amanda there is on the album I have been blessed

Da(gay)mian: my favorite part about this is we can see where caddy is on the album

Da(gay)mian: god bless discord

Da(gay)mian: hold on I’m hopping on your listening train

Da(gay)mian: Oh god you’re right about Pierce

Bicon: I can’t enjoy Does Your Mother Know cause I know what’s next

Bicon: Spotify- *plays the opening vocals to Slipping Through My Fingers*  
Me- *already sobbing*

Da(gay)mian: AND THEN THEY PLAY WINNER TAKES IT ALL they put all the heartbreak in one chunk

FemmeFatale: throwback thursday to when I sang that at a karaoke

Gretchen: it’s true I have a video

edgy artist: wow how did nobody know you were gay back then

Da(gay)mian: I did

K: I did

edgy artist: how?

Da(gay)mian: Gaydar

K: obvious

Bicon: anyway goodnight I’m gonna listen to Thank You For The Music on repeat till I fall asleep

Da(gay)mian: See y’all @ rehearsal better be there bitches


End file.
